The Foundling
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: When Clark Kent finds a wounded otter, in an alley just outside the Daily Planet, he decides to take it home with him. But he never could have imagined the circumstances behind its appearance. Never could have imagined what ends up being revealed. But he does find himself wondering what will happen as a result. Warning: Mentions child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

So weak.

Have to find a place to rest.

Hurt.

My ribs hurt.

But I have to...  
No, I need to find someplace safe.

Shouldn't be too much further.

Good.

It hurts to walk.

Got to keep it together for a little longer.

Shouldn't be a problem.

I've always been a survivor.

Minutes later, I spot what seems like a nice enough place.

The Daily Planet.

Safe?

Should be.

So tired though.

I might be able to make it inside.

If I'm lucky that is.

I guess I'm not as lucky as I hoped I was.

Because, in an alley just outside the Planet, I collapse as my exhaustion completely overtakes me.

Can't even stay conscious.

I feel my tired blue-green eyes close but I don't really care.

I fall asleep feeling confident that someone will find me.

I mean, this is Metropolis.

Superman lives here.

I'll be fine...

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

"See you, C.K."

Took a while to get used to Jimmy calling me that.

"See you, Smallville."

To Lois, on the other hand, I'll always be a farm boy.

I am one but still.

It beats Perry roaring my last name so loud the whole paper can hear it.

I just hear it louder than anyone else due to the mixed blessing of super hearing.

I leave the Planet and start heading to my apartment.

When I enter a familiar alley, I see a lump of some sort.

What on Earth is it?

I decide to get a closer look.

It's an otter.

How did it get here?

It's wounded.

My X-ray vision reveals it has 3...  
No, 4 broken ribs.

What happened to it?

I can tell that it's unconscious.

Think I'll take it home.

On top of the broken ribs, it's bleeding from a cut on each front limb.

Those wounds will need tending.

As carefully as I can, I pick it up.

Holding it in my arms, I continue walking to my apartment.

I think it will be O.K.

I hope it will be O.K.

I can practically hear Bruce calling me a Boy Scout for this.

I don't care what you think about this, Bruce.

It may not be a person, but it still needs my help.

Once I arrive in my apartment, I carefully put the otter down on my living room table.

I get a first aid kit and tend to its wounds.

Almost done.

There.

That should do it.

I make the comfortable on my couch.

It needs its rest.

That's easily seen by anyone.

I get a call for help.

I go to answer it.

Rest, little otter.

I'll come back to you.

I promise.

After rescuing a sinking ship, I come back to my apartment.

The Boy Scout handbook does say be prepared.

But nothing could have prepared me for the sight that meets my eyes.

How did the otter become replaced with a girl?

Blue-green eyes slowly focus on my blue ones.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Knew I'd be fine.

I was found by Clark Kent.

I recognize him from his byline.

"You're not going to write what I tell you, will you?" "No. I understand if you want it kept secret." "Good. I guess I should start at the beginning. As you know, I can shift into an otter. I think I got that ability from my Dad. But, since he died when I was almost 4, and I didn't start shifting until I was 5, I can't be completely sure. That and I barely remember him. I remember that he had blue eyes...Like yours and a warm smile. But that's all I remember about him. I don't like remembering my Mom. Before she died, I tried to help her. I failed and got the wounds you see me with from her as the last thing she gave me. Clark, she hated me. I think it's because of this."

I, somewhat nervously, pull out my otter's tail.

Please don't freak...  
"I-I think it's beautiful."

I smile.

"Really? You're the first person who's told me that." "You're welcome..." "Nori. I named myself when I was 7. My Mom only called me Freak and other stuff like that." "That's a type of seaweed..." "Yeah, but I love sushi. I only got it on my birthday though. It's on June 19th...That was really the only day she was nice to me. Well, my teachers were nice to me. I wonder sometimes if it was because of my intelligence. I may be only 12, but I've recently graduated high school. I was told once that my I.Q. is 175. My diploma is at home. I don't want to go back home and I was teased a lot at high school." "Nori...Am I the first person who's been nice to you?"

I nod.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through. Just out of curiosity, where was your room?" "It was a closet. All my stuff is in there. The clothes I'm wearing right now..."

I gesture to my blue T-shirt and black sweats.

"They're the only ones that I have that are too big for me. Then again, my Mom rarely gave me enough to eat. Even then, it was too much. But I didn't care. I'm certain the real reason I like sushi so much is..." "The otter in you?" "Yeah. One more thing. I found out, when I was 10, if it wasn't for my Dad...I'd be dead a long time ago. When I was born, my Mom tried to kill me. I was born at home so, other than my parents, you're the only one who's seen my tail. I can also speak and understand their language. You're the first person I told that too. I've only seen an otter up close once. It was a birthday present. My 12th birthday present. It was, by far, the best one. I felt...Like I was talking to a family member. I even got a private moment with him. He called me [girl]." "Was that last word in Otter language?" "Yeah. It was girl by the way. But, before I left him, he called me, in Otter language, sister. The next day...I found out he died. I hardly knew him...But I miss him. I'm an only child, but, in a way, I feel like I lost my [brother]." "Was that last word brother in Otter language?"

I nod.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about yourself Nori?" "That's pretty much it. Well, actually, there are a few more things. One is a question though. It was rare seeing kindness in my Mom's green eyes. I don't know who killed her or my Dad and I don't want to. This will make sense but I really like being in water. It feels like home to me. Obviously, otters are my favorite animal. My favorite color is ocean blue. I like to read. Your articles on Superman...They gave me hope. Now for my question. Can I have a hug? I've rarely gotten them and I want...need one." "Nori, before I give you one, I want you to know something. You'll never have to ask me that question again."

I grin as he (gently) hugs me.

It feels so good.

For the first time that I remember, I feel safe and warm.

From the top of my head, to the tips of waist length black hair, all the way down to the bottom of my bare feet.

All 4 feet 6 inches of me.

Even my tail.

"Thank you Clark." "You're very welcome Nori."

After Clark takes care of my wounds again, he tells me not to shift until they're healed.

I nod, thank him, then, feeling exhausted, close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

It's been another long day for me and I'm so tired...


	3. Chapter 3

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

I'm getting breakfast ready for Nori and I when I hear something.

"Dont hurt me Mom. I've done everything you wanted me to. Please don't hurt me. Stop Mom. It hurts! Please stop it! Mom! Please listen to me!"

Nightmare.

I head to the couch and find Nori sitting bolt upright.

Tears are flowing from her eyes and she's shaking with what I can tell is fear.

"**No!**"

She looks at me.

"I-I'm sorry Clark." "You don't need to be sorry Nori. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that."

I'm sorry that I didn't save you from that kind of environment.

It's not something any one should have to deal with.

"Are you hungry?"

What kind of a question is that Clark?

You don't exactly need X-ray vision to see her ribs.

Being hungry is clearly nothing new for her.

She nods and I smile as I tell her that breakfast will be ready soon.

Probably the first decent breakfast she's had.

Five minutes later, when I give her the breakfast, she thanks me.

Judging by the way she's digging into it Wally style, I can tell my hunch about breakfast was right.

When she finishes, she smiles.

That smile of hers...  
It's one of the best things I've ever seen.

"You're a really good cook, Clark. How did you learn to cook so well?"

I smile.

"Ma taught me. I should take you to meet her and Pa someday. I think you'll like them." "If they're anything like you, I'm sure I will." "They're responsible for making me who I am so..." "I'm totally certain I'll like them then."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the clock.

"You have to go to work, don't you?"

When I nod, she looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"Clark, I don't want you to l-leave me! Can you please take me with you? Please?"

I can't bring myself to say No, but I'm not exactly sure how to explain her presence.

How on Earth am I going to tell her that?

I know I can't. At least not directly.

"Can you think of a way to explain you being at the Planet with me?" "You really think I can do that?" "Yes, Nori, I do."

She smiles.

"I'm sure I can think of something...O.K. I got it. It doesn't involve shifting. Here's what we're going to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers. Wish I could actually PM you guys...

* * *

I can do this.

Really, I can.

I'll be with Clark so I know I can do this.

Clark gets a fairly large briefcase from his closet.

"Will this be big enough, Nori?"

I mentally size it up.

"Yeah, it should be fine."

I climb in.

You're O.K.

You'll be with Clark, so you're O.K.

He tells me that he'll put some food in at lunch time.

Curled up into a ball, I nod.

He seems somewhat hesitant as he closes the briefcase.

Soon, I am plunged into darkness.

You're O.K.

You're with Clark, so you'll be O.K.

I feel the briefcase rise.

It's kind of a tight fit but I'll be O.K.

I can tell Clark's headed to the Planet.

In my mind, I keep telling myself that I'll be O.K.

I need to be.

Soon, I feel the briefcase being set down.

We're here. I hear voices.

"Hi C.K."

Who's that?

"Hi Jimmy."

Oh.

"Hey Smallville. The Chief wants us in his office A.S.A.P." "Coming Lois."

Take me with you...  
I feel the briefcase rise again.

Thank you Clark.

"Lane. Kent. I want you both to get me an interview on Superman." "Chief, that's been done before..." "I didn't ask for excuses Kent. I asked for an interview. You two are my top Superman scoop writers and our readers want another one. Now, go get it! I've got a paper to run."

Clark and Lois spak in unison.

"On it, chief."

The interview goes well enough.

I guess Clark used some sort of substitute instead.

Superman's voice eases my fear a little bit.

But when he leaves, my fear returns.

You're O.K.

You're with Clark so you're O.K.

I guess it must be almost lunch time because, in a few minutes, some sushi is slipped in the briefcase.

Shrimp. My all time favorite.

I wonder if Clark knew? No, he probably guessed.

Either way, I enjoy every bite. So good.

I get my fill.

I'm still afraid, but I have a smile on my face.

First time I've had sushi on a day other than my birthday. Thanks Clark.

I guess the day is starting to wind down.

But my fear is starting to escalate.

Keep it together.

You're with Clark so you can keep it together.

No.

I can't.

I can tell that it must be almost time to go home when I start breathing really fast.

As Clark heads back to his apartment, I start hyperventilating.

Need to slow my breathing down.

I can't.

After what feels like an eternity, Clark opens the briefcase.

He looks at me, grabs a sandwich bag, then hands it to me.

It takes a while but my breathing eventually slows down to a normal speed.

"Nori, why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?" "Because I thought I'd be O.K with you. Thanks for the sushi by the way. Shrimp's my all time favorite." "I guessed that it was. I'm glad you liked it. Are you O.K now?" "Yeah. What do you want me to do with the bag?" "Keep it with you. You might need it again some day. I'm guessing you have claustrophobia because small spaces bring back bad memories for you?" "Uh huh. Really bad ones. Don't want to talk about them if that's all right with you." "That's fine. I understand...Well, not really. But you get my point." "I do. Am I the only person you know who's claustrophobic?" "No. But you are the youngest claustrophobic that I know. The other one's a friend from work.* She's special but not in the same way that you are." "Will I meet her some day?" "Maybe. How do you feel?" "Kind of tired and really sore."

I climb onto the couch and fall asleep almost instantly.

Please don't let me have any more nightmares.

I don't want any.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

"Let me out Mom! Please! I'm scared! Please let me out! I'm really scared!"

Must be one of the bad memories she referred to manifesting itself as a nightmare.

As gently as I can, I try to wake her up.

It doesn't take long before her watery, fear-filled eyes focus on me.

Not saying a word, clearly seeking comfort, she crawls into my arms for a hug.

"Nori, I'm here for you. Just let it all out. I'm here."

I can feel her nodding as I hug her.

She was shaking a little bit at first but, since she obviously feels safe with me, in my arms she eventually stops shaking.

Later, after dinner, I find a tear stain on my shirt where her face was earlier.

Nori...  
I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through.

I can't say that enough.

I place my hand on her forehead.

I hope Nori doesn't have any more nightmares.

They're not something she should have to face.

But if she does have another one, then I'll just have to give her another hug.

* * *

*Hawkgirl


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning to an unexpected, but enjoyable smell.

Breakfast.

Clark's cooking.

I eagerly head to the dining room table, following my nose.

I've always had a good sense of smell, especially when it comes to anything fish related.

Of course, the only thing I've actually eaten that's fish related is sushi.

Now that I'm with Clark, however, I think that will change.

I smile when I get there.

Just seeing him makes me feel happy.

"Hi Nori." "Hi Clark."

My smile widens when he sets the breakfast in front of "my" chair.

So good.

I'm using my manners (Mom would beat me if I didn't) but I can't help eating fast.

This is the second breakfast I've had that's decent.

I usually got burned toast and water.

I had a limit on refills and I rarely got seconds.

The food she gave herself was better, but not nearly as good as Clark's.

Of course I can't be completely sure of that.

Mom always did a really good job of cleaning her plate.

If I was lucky, I'd get the smallest morsel of egg or something.

I nervously look at the clock.

I always was smart but I learned to tell time by Mom's beatings.

I'd actually look forward to when she'd go to work.

Sure, I'd have a lot of chores to do but at least I wouldn't get beaten.

I quickly learned not to let her see me cringe when she got home.

That's just one of the lessons I learned the hard way.

Hate remembering my life with her.

I feel myself shake a little bit.

Clark must have noticed.

I can see real concern in his eyes.

First person that I've seen it from.

"Nori, are you O.K?" "Just remembering."

My eyes well up with tears.

I blink them back as I tell him that I hate remembering.

He smiles.

"I'll just have to make sure you have more good memories. Have the cuts on your arms stopped bleeding?"

I'm about to check, but he does instead.

"I don't think they'll scar."

I nod.

I'm something of an expert when it comes to wounds.

I found a first aid book once.

I learned to tend my own wounds using it.

Of course, some substitutes had to be involved.

But the book was a big help.

It's one of the few that I had to call my own.

I've heard of libraries, but I've never been in one.

I check the clock again.

Almost time for Clark to go to work.

**No.**

I don't want him to leave. I can't think of another plan that makes it so I can go with him.

He smiles.

"I took today off."

My eyes widen.

"Clark, you did that..." "For you? Yes, Nori, I did." "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Shouldn't you check to see how my ribs are healing?"

His eyes widen.

Whoops. Didn't intend to reveal that fact.

"You know?" "Well...I do have an I.Q. of 175. Yes, I know." "How old were when you figured it out?" "11. I'm actually surprised I was fooled for so long. I guess it's because, ever since I was 6, I'd cling to the hope that Superman would rescue me." "I'm sorry I didn't rescue you sooner." "I think it's cooler you did it as Clark though. It seems more inspirational to me." "Well, I'm glad you think that because, as you might have guessed, Clark is who I really am. Superman, as Pa put it, just helps out now and then." "Well, I think I like Clark better. No offense." "None taken." "Good. I don't like offending people. I...don't care too much about what tends to happen as a result." "Do you like my eyes better with..."

He takes off his glasses.

"Or without my glasses?" "I've never been too sure about that...Can I try them on?"

He smiles and hands them to me.

"Sure Nori."

I put them on.

"Let me take you to see how you look in them. I think you look great by the way." "Thanks."

He leads me to his bedroom and the closet mirror.

A closed closet.

I slowly back away as bad memories threaten to invade.

He opens one side.

"Is that better?" "Much."

I look in the mirror.

"I don't feel any different. But I kind of like wearing them." "Well, my cousin* and I are the ones who wear non-prescription lenses. Ma and Pa are the ones who do wear prescription lenses. You probably figured that out though."

I nod, then hand Clark his glasses back.

"With or without glasses, Clark, I like the kindness I see in your eyes. It's a nice thing to see." "Thanks." "You're welcome."

Before he puts his glasses back on, he checks my ribs.

"They're healing nicely." "I should be good as new in a month." "You've had your ribs broken before?" "Uh huh. The most I've ever had broken at one time was 5. I don't want to tell you how long it took me to heal from that...or how old I was."

He nods and puts his glasses back on.

"I think they look better on you than they do on me by the way."

He smiles as he thanks me. I'm smiling too when I tell him he's welcome.

I used to smile at myself sometimes, but I like Clark's.

It's one that I'm certain has never had fear behind it.

Living with him, I can return the same kind of smile.

I like being able to do that.

It makes me feel safe and that's a really good feeling.

* * *

*Supergirl


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since the day Clark found me.

He's been there for every nightmare I've had.

I've slowly been telling him more and more about my past.

It's not that I don't trust him.

I just don't like talking about it.

I've yet to break my bad habits.

That and I know I'll always be claustrophobic.

I'm sitting on the couch, having just woken up from another nightmare.

"Nori, I've been meaning to ask you this sooner but...Would you like it if I were to adopt you?" "Y-You want **me?**" "Yes, I do. So what do you think?" "Yes! Totally and completely Yes. Thank you!"

I enthusiastically hug him while shaking with, for the first time, complete happiness.

Clark wants **me!**

It feels so good to be wanted.

I couldn't ask for a better person to want me.

I have a family.

Clark feels like family.

I never thought that I'd really have one.

But now I feel like I do.

It's, by far, the best feeling that I've ever had.

I'm going to be a Kent.

Not a Phillips but a Kent.

I like my new name already but I'm really nervous about going to court.

I find myself shaking a little bit just thinking about it.

It sounds kind of scary to me.

I tell Clark this and he says that he'll make sure I'm O.K.

I nod.

"I know you will but I'm still kind of nervous." "I don't blame you. I'll get started on the adoption papers now."

I smile. Then again, how could I not?

I can even feel my tail trembling with, for the first time, joy.

When I tell him this, he smiles.

"I bet if I had a tail it would be doing the same thing."

My smile widens.

That sounds so cool coming from him.

The time goes really fast.

A couple days after my ribs heal, I'm in court.

I know I can do this.

I'm told to go to the stand.

Clark gives me a thumbs up and a smile as I walk there.

I mouth a Thank you to him.

He nods.

When the door to the stand closes behind me, I start breathing really fast. I can't even manage to speak. Knowing I could hyperventilate any second, I pull out the sandwich bag Clark gave me.

After my breathing slows down to a normal pace, the judge looks at me.

"I see you have claustrophobia."

I nod.

"Uh huh. I am claustrophobic. C-L-A-U-S-T-R-O-P-H-O-B-I-C. Claustrophobic."

The judge smiles. One of the jury members compliments me on my spelling. I thank him. The judge asks if I know why I have claustrophobia.

Clark, knowing I have good hearing, mouths an It's O.K Nori. I nod.

"Small spaces bring up bad memories for me. Really bad ones. I know I have to tell the truth while in here but I don't really like talking about them. Clark knows that I tend to have nightmares about them though. I've yet to have a nightmare free slumber." "I understand your last name used to be Phillips?"

I cringe as I nod.

"Sometimes when my Mom was still alive, she'd beat me with a Phillips screwdriver. Clark's the first person who's been nice to me. He's the first person, other than me, who's taken care of my wounds. He found me with four broken ribs and a cut on each arm. Those are the wounds my Mom gave me as her...legacy. I hardly knew my Dad but I think of Clark as one." "Was your Mom ever nice to you?" "Only on my birthday. To be honest, I was scared to call her anything but Mom. If I called her anything else she'd hurt me. She preferred to use her fists but, occasionally, she'd use other things. I found out she tired to kill me when I was born. When I was a little older than 10..."

I cringe as I remember.

"She used a baseball bat on me. I had 5 of my ribs broken. It took me almost 2 months to recover completely." "In that case, I'd say we all agree to let Clark be your..." "I feel like I should used the word Pa."

I see Clark smile at that.

"Very well. Nori Phillips legally declared the daughter of Clark Kent!"

I wince a little at the sound of the gavel.

But, as we walk out of the courthouse, I'm wearing the biggest smile that I've ever had on my face.

Best. Day. EVER!

When I fall asleep that night, there's another plus.

I end up having my first nightmare free slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to find Clark looking at me. Still not sure if I'm ready to call him Pa quite yet.

"Good morning Nori. You know how I told you that I should take you to meet my Ma and Pa someday?"

I nod eagerly.

"Well, since I have this day off, how do you feel about going today?" "That sounds really good to me."

It doesn't take long for me to get ready.

I'm wearing my favorite T-shirt (It's ocean blue with an otter on it. Clark had it custom made for me), a black skort, and my favorite footwear (ocean blue sandals).

"You look beautiful Nori." "Thanks. Are we going to fly?"

He's taken me flying a couple times. Such a cool feeling.

"Yeah. You ready for takeoff?"

I grin as I nod. Before I know it, we're in the air.

Clark's holding one of my hands. I have the other one in the air.

The wind feels good on my palm.

When he does a barrel roll, my smile widens. I love it when he does aerobatics with me. It's my favorite part.

It's not long before we enter Smallville. I whisper that I like it already. He whispers that he's glad to hear it.

When he land, Clark gently puts me down and, just like that, he appears in civvies.

"Sounds like Linda's here too." "Cool. I've always wanted to meet your cousin. I bet I'll like her too." "They all know the basics about you. I've left it up to you if you want to tell them about your more special qualities."

I nod, knowing he's referring to my otterness. I made that word up.

"Thank you." "You're welcome."

He opens the screen door and we walk in from the back porch.

"It already feels like a second home."

He smiles, knowing that his apartment feels like home to me.

Soon, I'm meeting Clark's...  
No, my family.

It's my family too. The smiles on their faces say that louder than words ever could.

"Hi guys!"

When they all tell me Hello, I feel warm and safe. With that feeling comes the definite knowledge that I'm part of a family. In fact, I feel so safe around them, I even end up given them a show-and-tell of my "more special qualities".

They still like me. Definitely a cool thing to know.

I smile as I thank them.

Later, Clark leads me to the book room.

"I've never seen so many books before."

I smile on seeing that some of them are written by Clark.

After he tells me that he wants to talk with our family in private for a while, I look at him.

"I'll be fine here. I know you won't forget to come find me."

Once he heads out of the room, I eagerly start reading. I can tell, well enough, which ones I shouldn't read.

One of them looks really good to me.

It's called Taggerung* and it has an otter on the cover. How cool is that?

I feel like it was meant for me to read. I eagerly open it and, in my mind, start reading.

"My father always says that the life of a scholar is more rewarding than that of a cook...**"

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

"So you're her first real family?" "Yes, Ma, I am." "And her claustrophobia is..." "Worse than Hawkgirl's, Kara. The fear in her eyes...It hurt seeing it. Last night was the first time she didn't have a nightmare. One of my shirts has a tear stain on it." "Her I.Q...She's remarkably bright. Did she ever tell you what she wants to be when she grows up." "She's narrowed it down to two choices Pa."

I can't help but smile when I tell them that one of her choices is a reporter/superhero.

"Given who she has for her Pa, that's no surprise." "Actually, Kara, she hasn't really called me Pa yet. I...think she's afraid to. There's some things that still scare her. A closed closet for one. The look in her eyes when she saw a green-eyed woman on the television...She hid behind the couch. It took me 5 minutes to reassure her. She's eating her food slower but still fairly fast. The breakfast I gave Nori the morning after I found her...It was the first decent one she's had. As you noticed, she's still pretty skinny." "What kind of Mother would do stuff like that to her child? Nori may be special, but that's no excuse for making her go through hell!" "I know Kara, believe me, I know. We're both grateful the adoption went well. But I saw her wince at the sound of the gavel." "She makes a good Kent, Clark. You've done a good job taking care of her." "Well, Ma, Pa, I learned from the best."

Ma smiles.

"It's sweet of you to say that..." "But it's the truth." "I can't believe she felt like she had to ask for a hug." "Pa, I do and I really wish I didn't."

Suddenly, I hear a Thud.

**Nori!**

I head to the book room.

It's just the dictionary that fell. Thank God.

But it obviously scared her, because she's in otter form.

I see she finished Taggerung. Thought that she'd like that book. Though it might have brought up some unpleasant memories...  
She has fear in her eyes as she looks at us.

I pick her up.

In about 5 minutes, she shifts back into a girl.

"You O.K?" "Yes...Pa."

I smile and so does everybody else.

That's my girl. My daughter.

Nori Kent.

* * *

*book in the Redwall series by Brian Jacques. I highly recommend this series.  
**first sentence of the Prologue


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost a week since I meet my family.

Pa, thinking I'd like music, found a special song for me. When I'm afraid, he'll sing a few lyrics of a song called The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. It really helps my fear.

He sang some of it yesterday because I had a nightmare.

Not only did it work, I really like his singing. I like everything about my Pa.

His cousin, I call her Aunt Linda, takes care of me while he's at work.

I can't help my but smile when I see him, Superman, or Supergirl on the television.

I eat at a reasonable pace now but my fears remain.

I wake up to find Pa smiling at me. It's a familiar sight.

But it seems...different today.

"Good morning Nori." "Pa...I don't feel too good. I think I need to throw up."

My vision's blurred for some reason. Pa has to lead me to the bathroom.

I feel so weak. I've never felt like this before. I don't like it.

After I finish throwing up, Pa takes my temperature.

102.5 degrees.

That's almost 4 degrees more than normal.

Why do I feel like this?

Pa does what he can, but I don't know when I'll recover from this.

He tells me to get some rest, but I keep having nightmares.

I guess I'm getting worse, because in a surprisingly weak voice, I keep telling him not to hurt me.

I really don't feel good...

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

She's hallucinating.

But I can't take Nori to the hospital.

I take her temperature again.

104 degrees.

It needs to come down not up. That temperature is too high.

I can almost hear Bruce telling me to leave the medical advice to the professionals. I don't care about that right now. My daughter's sick.

Ma.

She'll know what to do.

I carefully wrap Nori in my cape and, determined to have her get well, fly to Smallville.

Please hang in there Nori.

I promise it won't be long.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Annalisa Kjellberg, my protégée, for the review.

* * *

"[What's happening to me? Pa, where are you? Mom, stop hurting me!]"

I feel something being wrapped around me as I thrash back and forth. I feel myself being taken...somewhere.

"[Mom, where are you taking me? Pa, come find me! Please come find me! I'm scared!"

I continue to thrash back and forth all the way to wherever my destination is. When I get there, I'm still thrashing back and forth. I feel whatever's wrapped around me disappear. I start to shiver.

"[Cold. Mom, that's cold! Don't leave me here! Please don't leave me here alone! Pa, come find me! I'm cold and scared! Please come find me! I don't want to be alone!"

I'm still shivering. So cold and really scared.

Where am I? **Where** am I? "[Where am I?]"

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

Nori's so sick she's not even speaking English. It's been almost 10 minutes since she's spoken in that language.

At least she's stopped thrashing back and forth. But now she's shivering.

Given her temperature, that can't be good.

I'm surprised she hasn't shifted...  
No, there she goes.

She's inside now though.

Pa's not home but Ma is. Thank God for small favors.

I feel Nori's forehead in an effort to see if her temperature's risen anymore. I really hope it hasn't. She still hasn't stopped shivering.

How do you take a sick otter's temperature? Not important. Getting it down, however, is.

Ma notices Nori.

"How high is her temperature?" "The last time I checked, it was 104 degrees." "That's high. We'll need to put her in an ice bath."

Why didn't I think of that?

"It's O.K Clark. You were panicked so you've nothing to be ashamed of."

She runs the cold water. It feels like an eternity before the tub's full enough. My arctic breath does the rest.

"Well done, Clark." "Thanks Ma."

I carefully put Nori inside the tub, her words ringing in my mind.

"This will make sense but I really like being in water. It feels like home to me..."

With Ma, I watch Nori. She slowly moves around the tub.

"[Where am I?]"

She's still disoriented. I think she asked where she was. I wish I knew how to say, in Otter language, that she's somewhere safe. I may know a lot of languages, even one that's pretty much dead*, but I don't know how to say anything in Otter language except for girl and brother. Neither of those two words are going to be much help to Nori.

But the ice bath is slowly helping her. Thank God.

It takes a little more than half an hour before we see Nori in her girl form. She still seems a little disoriented.

"[What happened?]"

It doesn't take much to figure out what she said.

"You got really sick so I took you here. I think you can figure out the rest."

She nods.

"I don't feel that sick anymore. I'm just really tired and..."

She looks at her fingers.

"A little bit wrinkly."

I tell her she was an otter in the tub for almost half an hour.

"That long? I'm sorry if I scared you guys. I don't want to have to scare my family."

I smile.

"You ready to come out now?"

She yawns and nods. After Ma gets a towel, Nori's about to step out. I help her. She thanks me.

As she dries herself, I notice a scar where her tail meets her skin. Nori's Mom must have tried to cut it off. I know better than to let her see me with a clenched fist.

Once she's all dry, and in some new clothes, I take her temperature. 100 degrees. She's still a little bit sick. I hear her yawn again. When I hug her, she falls asleep in my arms.

I thank Ma for everything, then carefully take Nori home. It's not long before I'm placing her on the couch.

Get well soon and have sweet dreams, Nori. That's what I want for you.

* * *

*Kryptonese


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning feeling a little bit hungry. I rub sleep from my eyes as Pa asks me how I feel. When I tell him, he smiles.

"Kind of thought you would be, Nori."

It's not long before I'm handed a piece of toast. After I finish it, I'm pretty full. I do drink a glass of water before falling asleep. I'm still tired.

About 2 hours later, I wake up again. No nightmares.

Pa takes my temperature.

"99.5 degrees. You're..." "0.9 degrees higher than normal temperature." "My little genius." "I've been wanting to see something. I've been wondering how I'd look as an otter while wearing your glasses." "Honestly? That's something I've been wondering too."

Soon, I'm in front of Pa's closet mirror seeing exactly what that looks like. First, I smile at the sight. The smile turns into a grin. Finally, the grin turns into something that's never escaped from me before. Laughter.

Pa's laughing too. I like hearing his laughter...and mine. It feels good to laugh. So good. The knowledge that Pa's responsible for it feels even better. After I stop laughing, I shift back into a girl and give Pa his glasses back.

"Thank you for giving me my first laugh." "Nori, I want you to know that I intend on giving you more." "Good. I like laughing and hearing yours. I like hearing mine too. I didn't think I had one."

He smiles.

"I like hearing your laugh too, Nori. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

I smile back.

"Thanks Pa. That means a lot to me." "You're welcome, my Nori."

A good feeling fills me.

"Can you please call me that again?" "O.K, my Nori. My daughter."

I grin as the good feeling gets stronger.

"That makes you my Clark. My Pa."

It feels great knowing that I belong to someone, but in a good way. I really like the feeling knowing that gives me. I'm safe with my Pa. I know it. That's also a really good thing to know. As he hugs me, I smile knowing I'll always be safe with my Pa and the rest of my family. I really like knowing that. It's another great thing to know. The feeling that knowing that gives me is also something I really like.


	11. Chapter 11

Pa told me that today I'm going to meet his friends from his other job. I guess it's to celebrate the fact that I'm not sick anymore. I ask him this and he tells me that's one reason.

"Should I put on a mask or something?" "That won't be necessary. You'll be safe around them." "I don't know what I should wear. I'd like to wear my favorite T-shirt, but I'm not sure what else."

It takes a while but I eventually decide on wearing a blue pair of short pants (they cover my knees) and my favorite footwear with my favorite T-shirt (of course.)

"Two for pickup."

Before I know it, I'm in an unfamiliar but really cool surrounding.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, Nori."

I nod, not really knowing what to say. This place is incredible!

"I like the view." "Well, given the fact that we're 22,300 feet above the Earth, it is an awesome one, isn't it?"

I've never used that word before so I just nod. Soon, a man in a red suit zooms over to us.

"Cool Supes. You brought a kid with you. I like kids. What's your name?" "Nori, and you are..." "Flash. I like your name a lot." "Thanks. I like it too."

Flash is very friendly. I think it's safe to say he's my first friend. I like that.

I end up meeting a few other new people.

Green Lantern (kind of serious but nice), Wonder Woman (nice), Batman (kind of scary), Martian Manhunter (a little distant but I think it's cool that he can shift), and Hawkgirl (my fellow claustrophobe).

As a fellow claustrophobe, she wants to talk in private. I feel kind of nervous, but I follow her. She leads me to really big room.

"Nori, as one claustrophobic to another, I'd like it if, when we're in private..."

She removes a helmet.

"You were to call me Shayera."

She has green eyes like Mom!

Before she can even react, I run out of the room as fast as I can. Need to hide!

I shift into an otter mid-run. I don't know where Pa is, but after I find a safe spot, I curl into the tightest ball I can, shaking with fear as bad memories threaten to invade. I don't want to remember Mom.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

Nori should be back by now.

I see Hawkgirl coming toward me, her helmet in one hand.

"What did I do wrong?"

I instantly notice her green eyes. Green eyes. Clark, you idiot.

After telling Hawkgirl it's not her fault, I start to search the Watchtower for Nori.


	12. Chapter 12

I try to calm myself down by humming Jimmy Eat World's The Middle but I'm too scared for it to have any effect on me.

"[W-Want Pa!]"

While in Otter form, I can't talk in English. Tears start to flow from my eyes as the memories start invading.

I toss back and forth. Can't even bring myself to speak, I'm so scared. I try to bring my good memories to mind, but the bad ones keep coming.

**No!** Mom, stop it! Please!

I continue to toss back and forth with fear.

Pa, come find me! I'm really scared!

I can't seem to stop tossing back and forth.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

Nori? Where are you?

I hear soft humming. Jimmy Eat World's The Middle. She's trying. It stops and then I hear Otter language.

"[W-Want Pa!]"

So much fear behind that voice. I know she's remembering the hell that her Mom put her through.

I hear something small move back and forth. Must be Nori in Otter form. I follow the sound. I'm coming Nori. Everything will be alright. I hadn't really intended for the Justice League to see Nori as an otter. But, as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers.

I keep following the sound. Nori needs me. This is is a job for Superman. Well, strictly speaking, Superdad is more like the right word. As I follow the sound, the other League members look too.

Hawkgirl has her helmet back on. Given Flash's speed, it's possible that he might find Nori first. I can already imagine the look on his face when he finds her in Otter form. I wonder if it will give Nori her second laugh. I can practically hear her saying that it looks like she has some explaining to do. Memory lane.

I remember the time at court and, in my mind, I can hear Kara's words. "What kind of a Mother would do stuff like that to her child? Nori may be special but that's no excuse for making her go through hell!"  
I remember Nori asking me to call her mine again.  
I remember her apologizing to me for having, of all things, a nightmare.  
I remember the first smile she gave me. It was probably her first real one.

These memories and much more keep me going as I continue looking for Nori. Continue following the sound of her tossing back and forth as a scared otter.

It takes longer than I intended to but I eventually find Nori. She's in the Hangar, under one of the Javelins, curled up into a tight ball. Before I can start reassuring her, Flash finds me with Nori. I can see his eyes widen.

"What...How?" "If Nori feels like it, I'll let her explain later. Just don't spread the word on how we found her, O.K?"

He pantomimes zipping his lips.

As carefully as I can, I remove Nori from under the Javelin. Once she's in my arms, Nori stops tossing back and forth. That's my girl. I stroke her back, making sure not to rub her fur the wrong way, as I softly sing some lyrics from, as I call it, Nori's no-fear song. It takes her a little more than 4 minutes before she shifts back into a girl. That's a minute shorter than last time. Good.

"Better?"

She smiles and nods. I carefully put her down. Flash looks at Nori.

"You can shift? Cool!"

She grins.

"Thanks Flash. I think it's...cool too. Since you're my first friend, I guess I should explain myself..."


	13. Chapter 13

I, somewhat hesitantly, explain myself to Flash. When I (briefly) mention what my Mom put me through...Does he know the feeling? He sure seems to. As I tell him story, neither he or Pa says a word.

"And here I am."

My tail's out, mainly because I don't like having it in an enclosed space for long periods of time. I guess the otter in me's also claustrophobic.

"Nori...I'm not exactly sure what to say to about all that. But, I will tell you that, I think you're tail's beautiful too." "Really?" "Yeah. How do you think I'd look with one?" "Can you please turn around?" "Sure."

I try to imagine how Flash would look with a tail. I've always had a good imagination, though I'm not sure if my I.Q. has anything to do with it.

"Hmm...I don't think an otter's tail is quite the right one for you. No offense." "None taken Nori. Hey, do you know where to get a tail?" "Why would I want another o..." "At the retail store." "I don't...Oh."

A small laugh escapes from me. It sounds the same as my laugh when I'm in Otter form.

"I've never heard a joke before. I've heard about them but...Thanks Flash." "There's more that came from. I know a lot of them. Superman knows some good ones too." "I'll remember that." "Good. Any time you want to hear another one let me know."

I smile.

"Thanks Flash." "Not a problem Nori."

He ruffles my hair then heads off. I don't think I like that too much. I do like Flash though. It's nice having my first friend in him. I couldn't ask for a better one.

"Should I go apologize to Hawkgirl?" "Do you think you can do that?"

I nod.

"As long as I don't have to explain the circumstances behind why I ran away. I...don't think I can make myself do that." "You don't have to. I know it's not exactly something you like talking about and I don't blame you."

I nod, then Pa leads me over to Hawkgirl. She's wearing her helmet again.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on you." "It's all right."

She points to her helmet.

"I scare a lot of people with this thing on. I don't think it's because of my wings though."

She lets me get a closer look at them. Pa's words about Hawkgirl ring in my head as I look.

"She's special but not in the same way that you are..."

"I don't think your wings are scary." "Good. Neither do I."

Flash smiles.

"I don't think her wings are scary either. The only time Hawkgirl's kind of scary is when she's in a fight. Bats, on the other hand, he's always kind of scary. Don't even get me started on his glare...Oh crap, there it is. Everybody run!"

He zooms off but, instead of running, I find myself laughing. Pa smiles.

"There goes your reputation, Batman." "I meant for that glare to scare criminals, Superman."

After saying that, he walks off...somewhere. Not too long after Batman disappears, Pa and I reappear at home. I don't feel that hungry, but Pa asks if I'd like a snack.

"That sounds fine."

I tuck my tail in and, seconds later Pa reappears. He's holding something behind his back.

"I found this yesterday. I really think you'll like it."

When he shows me what it is, a grin appears on my face. It's a dried seaweed snack. I recognize the seaweed as nori. How appropriate...It smells really good. As I eat it, I feel my tail start to...tingle. I've never felt it do that before. Tremble with fear, yes. But tingle? I think I like the new feeling that gives me. It's one that feels kind of good.

Later, I fall asleep feeling confident that I'll get to feel my tail tingle again someday. I like being able to know something like that. Thanks Pa. Again.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning to finds myself on the floor, with Pa rubbing my back. Must have fallen out of bed because of a nightmare.

"Do I have a bruise?" "No. You O.K?" "I think so. I've never...No, wait I have fallen on my back once."

I cringe as I remember.

"Mom pushed me down the stairs when I was 7. It took me 5 weeks to recover completely. My room was upstairs and the only time she slept across the hall from me was the night before my birthday. One of her favorite things that she'd say to wake me up was..."

I start to shake a little bit.

"Get your stupid otter butt out of bed, Freak!"

My eyes well up with tears.

"I don't know my real name. I wonder if I even have one. If I do...I don't think I want to know what it is. I don't know what my Dad's name is either but my Mom's name was Jenny. Sometimes she'd have friends over. Mom never told them about my otterness. But they'd call me names too. Sometimes they'd even cuss at me. One of them smoked. I never had the smoke blown in my face but..."

I show Pa the burn spot just below the inside of my right knee.

"I did get this a week before I turned 11. When I winced, they just laughed."

Tears start to flow down my face.

"Luckily for me, Mom's friends didn't visit very often. There were only 2. Sometimes they'd go out. They never took me with them. Other than home, school was pretty much the only place I went to. Mom didn't attend my graduation. I had to walk home. I'm surprised I didn't get blisters. But my feet were really sore when I got back. I like to think Superman saw me graduate and that my Father was proud. Do you think my Father was proud, Pa?" "Yes, I'm certain that he was very proud of you. Just like I am." "T-Thank you Pa."

I crawl into his arms for a hug. I really like the feeling I get from Pa's hugs. I like everything about just being hugged.

"[Thank you Pa.]" "You're welcome...How do you say Nori in Otter?"

I smile.

"[Nori.]" "Thanks for the language lesson, [Nori]."

My smile widens.

"I couldn't ask for a better student. I like hearing you speak in Otter, Pa. I find it comforting. So I'm going to teach you some more words." "I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

I can't help but grin as I teach Pa how to say, in Otter, the following words. Safe, home, family, hug, my, and daughter.

He's really good at learning Otter. I like teaching it to him. Because the comfort that I get from hearing him speak it is, by far, one of the best feelings I've ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You know who you guys are.

* * *

I wake up to a familiar smell. Breakfast. I'd know my Pa's cooking anywhere. I smile as I follow my nose.

"Good morning [Nori.]"

My smile widens.

"[Good morning Pa.]" "Looks like I get my language lesson for the day." "Yeah, and instead of an apple for the teacher, I get breakfast."

He smiles.

"Do you think it's an even trade?" "Yeah, I think it works." "Well, it works for me too. I like to cook." "Just make sure Superman doesn't tell the press that. You'll lose your rep with the criminals if that makes the front page."

He chuckles.

"The last thing I want to do is strain my relationship with the press."

I smile. After I finish breakfast, I hear a knock on the door. Must be Aunt Linda. Sure enough, it's her.

"Are you referring to your relationship with the press as Clark or Superman?" "Both."

I nod.

"I thought so. Hi Aunt Linda." "Hi Nori."

It's not long before Pa leaves for work.

"See you soon [Nori.]" "[See you soon Pa.]"

The door closes.

"So how many words does Clark know in Otter?" "15. He's a good student." "I can see you're a good teacher, [Nori.]"

I grin.

"Pa said he couldn't ask for a better one. I think it's comforting hearing you speak it too. I wonder how my grandparents would take to it." "Your grandma probably already knows a couple words. I don't think your grandpa would take to it well. But, if the language comforts you, I'd say you're looking at your next student right now." "Then I guess I should get started with your next lesson."

I teach Aunt Linda how to say, in Otter: safe, home, family, and hug. She's really good at learning it too. I like the fact that I have two students. I really like knowing that they're both part of my family.

"I've always wondered Nori...What is it like being in Otter form?" "Thinking clearly is a little harder. I can only talk in Otter. My sense of smell is a little sharper. So's my sight and hearing. Depending on how wounded I am, shifting back may be a little difficult. So far, there hasn't been a time where I couldn't shift back. I don't think there ever will be one. Obviously, when I'm in Otter form, I can hold my breath for a lot longer. If I stay in Otter form for long periods of time, I tend to be pretty hungry or tired. That's pretty much it." "Have you ever slept in Otter form?"

I nod.

"I did that a lot when I lived with my Mom. I knew better than to let her see me in Otter form though. She hated me even more when she saw me like that. But, when I first started shifting, I'd practice every time I got the chance. As you can probably tell, I got pretty good. It just started feeling more and more natural, until, when I was a little older than 7, it felt as easy as breathing. It's a good thing I was able to get it under control so quickly. Being in Otter form feels kind of comforting. I guess being smaller made me feel safer. Living with Pa, I feel safer as a girl now. I don't think I'd ever hear myself really mean it when I said that I felt safe. But I do now. I always feel [safe] with my [family.] I like feeling that way a lot. It's one of the best feelings I know of." "Well, it's one I enjoy providing for you, [Nori.]"

I smile.

"[Thank you Aunt Linda.]" "Not a problem, [Nori.]"

After lunch, I feel a little bit tired. So, almost instantly, I fall asleep on the couch. I don't think I'll have any nightmares. I mean, I am safe with family.

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

* * *

Nori seems to be sleeping pretty soundly. Good. Nightmares aren't something she should have to face. The reason behind them is really not something that she should have had to deal with.

Thinking she might want a snack when she wakes up, I go to the kitchen to prepare one. I'm nowhere near as good a cook as Clark is, but I don't have to be. Just as I open the cupboard I hear Nori's voice.

"Mom, stop hurting me! Please!"

I find Nori sitting bolt upright.

"**No!**"

She's shaking a little bit. I smile.

"It's O.K [Nori.] You're [safe.]"

She nods.

"I know I am. But I still hate having nightmares. I don't like waking up scared."

Her eyes are watery, and there's a little bit of fear in them.

"I don't like having nightmares either. They're not a very good thing to have."

She nods.

"That's kind of an understatement. Is Pa going to be home soon?"

I look at the clock.

"That depends on his other job. But, yeah, he should be home soon enough. Do you want a snack while you wait?" "I don't feel hungry. Can we talk instead?"

I smile.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" "I'd like to hear how you first met Pa."

As I tell her the story, I notice the fear slowly disappear from her eyes. When I finish the story, the fear's gone from her eyes. Her ears perk up. I can see Clark's almost home. Nori does have good hearing. The door opens and I see a grin appear on her face.

"[Hi Pa!]" "[Hi Nori.] How was your day?" "Mostly O.K."

The door closes.

"**Mostly** O.K?"

With Nori's permission, I fill Clark in. He nods.

"So you're O.K now?" "Yes, I am." "That's good to hear, [my Nori.]"

She smiles.

"I really like hearing my family speak Otter." "Well, I like learning it. It's a cool language."

I smirk.

"Cooler than Kryptonese, Clark?" "Not really sure about that yet. I don't know Otter nearly as well as I do Kryptonese."

Nori smiles.

"I guess I'll have to change that for both of you." "Well, any time you want to teach me more, you just let me know." "I'll remember that."

Later, as I head off, a smile appears on my face. Nori's such a good kid. I'm lucky to have her as a part of my family.


	16. Chapter 16

When I wake up the next morning, Pa tells me I'm in Otter form.

Must have had a really bad dream.

I feel myself shake a little bit as I shift back into a girl. I don't like that feeling. It reminds me of my life with Mom. That's not exactly something I enjoy remembering...I feel my tail bristle. Haven't felt it do that in a while.

"You O.K?" "I am now." "Nori...you know you can tell me anything." "I do...I just don't really want to talk about it. No offense." "None taken. It's a nice day...Do you want to go to the park?"

I smile.

"That sounds like a good idea."

It never really takes long for me to get ready, so it's not very long until we're outside. Pa was right. It is a nice day. The sun feels really good. I like the warmth of it on my tail. Though I bet Pa likes feeling the sun a lot better than I do. If any one has reason to like that feeling, it's him. Well, him and Aunt Linda.

The walk there's nice too. I like the scenery and...**No.**

I see one of Mom's friends. The smoker. I remember that her name was Penny. Feeling unsettled by the sight, I hide behind Pa. Don't let her come this way. Please don't let her come towards me. She's fairly far away, but I don't want her to see me. I can already feel my tail bristle. Don't let her see me.

I'm relieved when she doesn't.

My Pa.  
My shield.  
My hero.

After she walks past us, I come out from behind Pa.

"You O.K?"

I nod.

"That was one of Mom's friends. Penny, the smoker. It was a little unsettling seeing her. That's why I hid."

I notice we're almost at the park. When we arrive there, I realize I have no idea where to start. It all seems so...big. I feel small just looking around. The people and noise feels like a lot to take in, but I'll be alright. I think.

The swings catch my attention almost instantly. Looks almost like flying. There is an empty one. There are other kids doing it. How hard can it be?

I head over to the swings with a smile on my face. I'm certain that it will be fun.

The material the swing's made of feels a little bit weird against my tail but, all things considered, I think it's almost as good as flying with Pa. Almost but not quite.

Later, on my way home, I see something that's a lot more unsettling than Penny. I'm getting a lot of bad memories just looking at it. My breathing starts to speed up a little bit.

It's my old house.

Just before I hid behind Pa, I notice that it's for sale. I wonder if my stuff is still in there. Even if it is, I don't think I could make myself go get it. It's not until we're almost home when I come out from behind Pa. He whispers to me.

"I heard your breathing speed up at the sight of that house. I take it that was the one where you lived with your Mom?"

I nod.

"It was really unsettling seeing it. The only reason I didn't run is because you were with me. Your presence gave me reassurance, Pa. I like that a lot. Thanks for giving it to be because it's definitely something I appreciate. I liked the swing too."

I whisper.

"The material felt a little bit weird against my tail, but the experience itself was almost as good as flying with you."

He smiles.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, all things considered, did you have a good day?" "Yeah, Pa, I think I did. Did you ever go on the swing when you were my age?" "There's a rope swing in the barn I frequented a lot when I was younger, so, yeah, you could say that I did. The rope swing feels even more like flying." "I'll take your word for that. I've never been on one before. In fact, that was my first visit to the park."

He nods. We're home. Be it ever so humble...and you know the rest. I like coming home a lot.

Later, just before I fall asleep, Pa smiles.

"How do you say sweet dreams in Otter?"

I tell him.

"[Sweet dreams, Nori.]"

I yawn.

"[Good night, Pa.]"

I close my eyes, and instantly fall asleep. I had a long day. Good, but long.


	17. Chapter 17

Today is July 4th. I'm anxious and excited about the prospect of my first fireworks. Apparently, there's a really good display of them here in Metropolis. I'm not sure what to make of that. Especially when I consider that they show them late at night. I'm a little bit afraid of the dark. But, since Pa and Aunt Linda will be with me, I'll be alright.

I'm already dressed but I'm wearing socks and shoes instead of sandals. Warmer clothes but not too warm. It's not long before we go to the park. When we get there, I meet Lois and Jimmy in person. I recognize their voices. They're both pretty nice to me, though I do find myself wondering how they'd take my otterness. I'd never tell them about it though. Especially since Jimmy's a photographer. I tell him that I like his red hair. I don't tell him I've never seen a redhead male before. That feels too personal to tell.

"So you're Clark's kid?"

I smile.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I am." "That's cool. I like your name by the way...Hey, both your first and last name have four letters. Just like Lois." "I'll have you know I have a middle name too, James." "Hate being called that. It's just so...I don't know. It makes me feel like I'm in the doghouse. That's not a good feeling."

There are feelings that are way worse than that...But I've been in a closet, not a doghouse.

I look around, feeling kind of antsy. Can you blame me? I'm not exactly sure what to think of that feeling. As for my tail...I'm barely managing to keep it under control. I don't feel all that hungry yet.

Upon seeing a watermelon eating contest, a smirk comes to my face. I bet Pa would win that easily. Personally, I don't feel like entering. I don't really know if I even like watermelon. Though I notice one of the prizes is a stuffed otter. Wonder who decided to have that there? Might be kind of a cool thing to have. I've never had a stuffed animal before...So the prospect of getting the otter makes my mind up for me.

I swear the smile on my face when I win is the biggest one I've ever had. I tell Pa that I'm going to name it Liberty. It seems fitting. He smiles.

"It's a good one." "Thanks."

I put her inside my jacket pocket as Pa whispers to me that Liberty's the second greatest otter that he knows. I grin, knowing full well that the greatest one he knows is me in Otter form. My grin broadens when I notice Aunt Linda coming towards me.

"Hi Nori. Who's the friend you've got in your jacket pocket?"

(Her head is sticking out.)

When I tell Aunt Linda about Liberty, I can't help but smile.

"That's a good name. You looking forward to the fireworks?"

I nod eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to them too. Hi Clark." "Hi Linda. How's work?" "Good. Couple hot moments kept me from getting here sooner than I would've liked but, as you can see, I'm here now."

I nod, knowing she's referring to fires. It doesn't take much to figure out the code that they use. I look around again as my tail starts to feel a little...cramped. I think it will be fine though. I hope it will be fine. Even though I'd like to, it's a little hard to think about something else. I mean, it's a part of me.

Later, after dinner, I find it getting harder and harder to ignore my tail. I guess Pa noticed because he finds a place where I can let it out. I only have it out for a little more than a minute but it feels much better. I feel relieved, even though I know I have to tuck it back in. I feel almost reluctant when I do.

I head back, noticing that it's getting dark fast. I do feel a little bit nervous but I'll be fine. I have family with me. The good feeling knowing that provides makes my nervousness disappear. Soon, it's almost time for the fireworks to start. I see Aunt Linda smirk.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

Pa rolls his eyes. I don't really get it. I guess the joke is just between them. That's no big deal to me. I'll ask them to explain it later. There's something else to deal with right now.

My first fireworks.

The very first one startles me a little bit but I quickly get used to them. I like the blue ones the best. Is that Pa's S insignia at the end? Yeah, it was. What does that have do with Independence Day? That question will have to wait until we get home too.

I like seeing the stars again. They're pretty.

As soon as we get home, I decide to ask Pa and Aunt Linda my first question.

"It's just a little humor pointed at me, Nori. When tourists come here, you'll hear them say "Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird. It's a plane. It's Superman!"' "Uh huh. What about your S insignia at the end of the fireworks display. I'm not too sure what it was to do with Independence Day."

Aunt Linda smirks.

"Thought you would notice that. My cousin, the Boy Scout here, fights for "Truth, Justice, and the American Way." Mister Republican."

Pa rolls his eyes. I think I hear him mutter the word Politics. I nod.

"Well, you're both part of the Justice League. Truth...Hello, there's a reporter in the house. As for the American Way, look where he grew up. No offense, Smallville."

Pa chuckles and rolls his eyes. I said Smallville with my best Lois impression. Aunt Linda smiles.

"You really do have good hearing."

I smile and nod.

"I don't think it's as good as you and Pa's is..." "I'd say it almost is, Nori." "You really think so?"

Pa nods.

"Take my word for it." "I can do that. I know you'd never lie to me. You do fight for Truth after all. My Mom used to lie a lot. Sometimes she'd even lie about me. I remember, when I was 9, I heard her say...that she didn't have a daughter."

Pa and Aunt Linda look at me as my eyes start to well up with tears. I end up getting a group hug. My first, and definitely best, one.

"I like getting [hugs] from my [family.]" "Well, I like giving [hugs] to my [daughter.]"

I grin.

"Good."

I even end up having, with Liberty at my side, a nightmare free slumber. Happy Independence Day, indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up the next morning a little early. There's a joke I've been wanting to pull. I shift into an otter, then go and look for Pa. It's not long before I find him doing some "Clark work". I'm grinning as I sneak up on him.

But, out of the corner of my eye, I see something. It's an ocean blue notebook...and it has my name on it. Feeling slightly confused, I head over to get a closer look at it. It's a little hard to read as an otter, so, when I get there, I shift back into a girl.

I grab the notebook, my right hand shaking a little bit as I do. It looks like a log of...me. The first entry was written on the day he found me. I...don't know what to make of this. It's a little bit weird reading about myself through Pa's eyes. He wrote everything I told him. His words ring in my mind.

"I understand if you want it kept secret..."

Secret? I turn to look at Pa. My words ring in my head.

"I know you'd never lie to me. You do fight for Truth after all..."

Feeling confused, I shift into an otter. I really don't know what to make of this. I turn to look at Pa again.

Did he lie to me?

I feel...hurt. I don't know where to go or what to do. I have no idea what to think about this. I just know I can't even begin to deal with it in here. I leave the open notebook on the floor, then head out in girl form. But it's in Otter form that I run away. I don't know where to go...and I don't know when I go back home.

Pa, why did you lie when you fight for Truth? Why did you lie to me?

My eyes well up with tears as I run...but I don't even care. I don't like this pain at all. It's not a good feeling. I really didn't expect it from anyone in my family. Especially not my Pa.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

I finished my "Clark work" and I'm about to check on Nori. That is, until I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

The notebook I wrote on her...She found it. Oh no. I search the apartment.

"[Nori?] Nori!"

She's run away. What have I done? I remember my words.

"I understand if you want it kept secret..."

Kara told Nori that I fight for Truth...Nori said she knows I'd never lie to her like her Mom did...And I lied.

A small lie is still a lie. Lies hurt people. Just like they hurt my [daughter].

I hurt my daughter. Just like her Mom did.

Nori, I'm so sorry. But I'll find you. I need to apologize for hurting you. It's not what I wanted to do. It's not something you should have to face. Especially not from me. That's not one of the things I want for my Nori. My daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know where I'm going and I don't care. I take a last look at home, then I continue running away. My steps seem to say the words racing through my head.

Pa, why did you lie to me? Why did you lie like Mom?

I eventually pause in alley to catch my breath. I have no idea where in Metropolis I am. I'm in clothes, so, after making sure nobody's looking, I shift back into a girl. Don't think an otter will get any food and I'm kind of hungry.

Though knowing where I am might help a little bit. As I continue to walk away, I look around. Metropolis is a big city. And I'm just a little girl who's not even sure if everything will be alright. I don't like feeling that way. It reminds me of living with Mom. Memories of that are not something I want to face. Especially not now.

I continue to look around. I don't see anyone I know. I don't see anyone period. I don't like being alone. I wipe the tears from my eyes feeling like a lonely...Freak.

Lonely Freaks don't like being lied to. Who can blame them? They already have to deal with enough as it is.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

I've made a couple calls. Flash may live in Central City, but, since I have no idea where Nori could've gone, I figured that it couldn't hurt to call him. Of course, I also called Kara. I figured that the people that know about Nori's more special qualities would be better suited to look for her.

Could Nori have gone to Smallville? I don't think I could bring myself to tell Ma and Pa that she's ran away...and that it's my fault. My own stupid fault. Because, despite the values they brought me up with, I lied to, of all people, my daughter.

I look at a picture I have of me with her. Nori, I'm so sorry I lied to you.

I head out, determined to find my daughter. This isn't a job for Superman. This is a job for Clark Kent. The not so super idiot who lied to his daughter and is, well, super sorry that he did. I just hope that Nori will find my apology super. If anyone deserves that it's her. She is my daughter after all.


	20. Chapter 20

I continue roaming around Metropolis. Where is everybody? There you go...No, not **there**.

That's Penny. Mom's friend. I may not have Pa to hide behind, but I'll be fine. She didn't even know I was there. Good. I don't want to have to deal with her right now.

I continue look around. So far, I still don't see any familiar landmarks. No, there's a park. Centennial Park.

I head inside. One of the first things that catches my attention is a Superman statue. Pa...

My eyes well up with tears. I don't really care that you lied to me anymore. I just want to go home. But where is home? Where are **you**?

I'm sorry I ran away. I'm so sorry. I find a grass covered hill. As I walk to the top, memories of Pa fill my mind.

The time at court.  
His glow of pride when I ended up winning Liberty from the watermelon eating contest.  
The time he called me his daughter.  
Him taking me to meet my family.  
The time I taught him Otter language.  
Knowing he's there for my nightmares.  
His smile and the kindness in his eyes.  
Hearing him sing my no-fear song and knowing that everything will be alright because I'm his little girl.  
Telling Jimmy that I'm his kid and the pride in Pa's smile.  
Trying on his glasses in Otter form and getting my first laugh.  
Him hugging me for the first time and the warm and safe feeling that came with it.

I'm on the top of the hill now. I clear a lump from my throat. There's nobody near the area I'm in.

"Pa! It's Nori! I forgive you and I want to go home!"

I know he'll find me. He has to. I want...need him. Everything about him. He is my Pa after all.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

I'm walking around Metropolis as memories of Nori fill my mind. I'm jolted out of my reverie by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Pa! It's Nori! I forgive you and I want to go home!"

A smile comes to my face. Sounds like she's in Centennial Park. She must have seen the Superman statue and the sight of it made her want me. Made her forgive me. Even though she doesn't have any reason to be sorry.

Centennial Park's not that far away from where I am right now. I head there, smile still on my face. I'm coming Nori. I'm coming to take you home. Everything will be alright.

It's not too long before I arrive at Centennial Park. When I walk in, I instantly notice Nori. She must have seen me too, from her spot, because there's a broad grin on her face.

"Pa!"

She runs toward me, radiating pure happiness. It's not long before she's in my arms.

How could I not grin while I hug my daughter? How could I not continue grinning as I head to my apartment with her on my shoulders?

Her Mom's friend, Penny, the smoker, ends up seeing us. Before she can say anything or even react for that matter, Nori speaks up.

"Nothing that you say or do is going to hurt me one bit, Penny. I'm with my Pa. So, I'm both literally and figuratively standing tall. Right in your **face**. So **there**! And you can tell Amy the same thing. Have fun!"

I hear Penny mumbling to herself as she storms off.

"Jenny's stupid freak girl put me in my place. She stinking turned the tables on me. Lousy kid."

I know Nori probably hear what Penny said, but she obviously doesn't care. She still seems on top of the world. I'm proud of you Nori. You faced your fear and won. Just like a hero would do.

When we arrive at my apartment, I tell Nori how proud I am of her as I carefully put her down. She smiles.

"It was easier than I thought it would be. But I know, because I was safe, I didn't have to be afraid. I wasn't afraid at all because I was really reassured with you. The feeling that came because of that completely erased my fear."

I smile back as I open the door. Kara's there.

"Look who came back."

Nori grins.

"That's not all I did."

She fills Kara in, a grin on her face with every word.

"So, all in all, you had a good day?" "One of the best I've ever had. I feel like a hero!" "Well, Nori, there's a certain phrase that comes to mind. Like Father, like daughter. Being a hero certainly runs in this family. Do you have any names in mind?"

She thinks about it for a while.

"I kind of like Ottergirl. I'll fight for the underdogs. Show them that they can come out on top. Just like I did. What do you guys think?"

I smile.

"I have no doubt that you'll make a great hero, Nori. Even when you're not in your costume, you'll still be a hero to me."

Kara grins.

"I couldn't agree more. Now, what were you thinking about the color scheme for your Ottergirl costume?" "Well..."


	21. Epilogue

I look down from my position on top of the family house in Smallville as Ottergirl. The only people that are able to see me like this are my family.

I'm wearing an ocean blue domino mask, a blue skin-tight body suit (with a hole for my tail), and a red cape (that has a hidden pocket). There's a logo of a girl in an otter's shadow (in the S shield) on the cape and my chest. Grandma made the suit for me and, since I love the way it came out, I have a big smile on my face.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Pa smiles.

"Ottergirl." "You got **that** right. It's Ottergirl."

I grin as Aunt Linda points to me.

"Look! Up near the sky! It's an otter! It's a girl! It's Ottergirl!"

I get a running start, then jump off the roof. Such a cool feeling. I land in Pa's arms with a broad grin on my face.

"How'd I do?" "You did great, my Nori. I'm very proud of you."

Soon, I'm in Metropolis for my official debut. I look down from my spot with Superman and Supergirl. I see Jimmy in trouble. Showtime.

Feeling determined, I head over to rescue him. It wasn't very hard at all. Once I'm finished, Jimmy looks at me.

"Who are you?"

He doesn't recognize me. Good.

"You can call me Ottergirl." "Thanks for rescuing me, Ottergirl."

He picks up his camera.

"Can I get some pictures?"

I grin.

"I don't see why not. I want the underdogs in Metropolis to know that they have a new hero. That they can come out on top."

The next day, I see that Ottergirl made the front page. Jimmy and Pa share the byline. There's that and the fact that the Daily Planet got a new staff member. A junior reporter named Nori Kent.

So, I'm technically a reporter/superhero. You know what they say. Like Father, like daughter. I like my job already. It does, after all, run in my family. Now, if you excuse me, I just hear a call for help.

This looks like a job for Ottergirl.


End file.
